


Pulled Apart

by khazadspoon



Category: Lost in Space (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Pegging, Pre-Series, dudes get pegged 2k19, that's it there's nothing else to it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 04:17:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17521856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khazadspoon/pseuds/khazadspoon
Summary: Tumblr ask ficlet - John gets pegged by Maureen.That's it, there isn't anything else to add.





	Pulled Apart

When John comes home from months away, there is nothing else he loves more than to curl up in bed with his wife and nap for longer than is strictly necessary. 

Then, when Judy goes to her grandma’s for the weekend to give them space, he loves to be taken apart piece by piece by the woman he loves. 

She pulls him apart with words - tells him how  _proud_ she is of him, how pretty he is laid out on the bed for her, what beautiful sounds he makes when she fingers him open until he’s ready for her. She tugs his DNA apart with her body - the long and clever fingers (two in his mouth, three in his ass, a thumb pressed to that space behind his balls that makes his eyes go funny), her teeth nipping at his neck, the warmth of her breasts against him as she drives him crazy. 

By the time she tightens the straps around her hips and thighs, he’s already a whimpering mess. He wants to come, has for about an hour, but she’s got him caged and bound in a deliciously torturous way. And as she pushes into him, the buzz of a vibrator against her clit the only noise besides his own haggard breaths, everything is… right. 

Maureen fucks him on his knees, his hands gripping the sheets in a white-knuckle grasp. She pounds into him and his body quakes with the intensity of it. He feels that knife-edge of orgasm drawing close and being stopped like the ocean separated from land by a pane of glass. Her nails scratch down his back and John’s voice breaks. When she flips him over and leans down, brings them close and pushes one of his thighs up his heart flutters. 

He loves being at her mercy, fucked like a  _dog_ until he can’t see, but he loves this more. He loves seeing her eyes as she takes him, loves the gentle way she says his name as he fades into that strange space he sometimes goes when they do this. Maureen holds his hand and tells him she loves him, tells her she’s proud and that he’s doing  _so well_  for her. 

The clasp clicks as it’s loosened, his cock swells and his body lifts into Maureen’s grasp as he comes with a low and desperate cry. She lets him suckle on two of her fingers as she pulls out, takes the straps off and grinds against his thigh until she, too, comes. 

They lay in a sticky heap for a while, and John is already thinking of round two. 


End file.
